This application claims priority to China Application Serial Number 201410078605.2, filed Mar. 5, 2014, which is herein incorporated by reference.
Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a manufacturing method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a touch module and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With advances in electronic technology, touch modules are widely used in various kinds of electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers.
A typical touch module can be, for example, disposed on a display screen, and include a plurality of touch electrodes. When an object (e.g., a finger or a stylus pen) approaches or touches the display screen, a corresponding touch electrode generates an electronic signal and transmits the electronic signal to a control circuit, such that touch sensing can be realized.
In a manufacturing process of the touch module, conductive material disposed between the touch electrodes is typically removed by an etching process, so as to pattern the touch electrodes and isolate the touch electrodes from each other.